A Moment Like This
by nichbuket
Summary: I can't tell to much or I'll give the whole story away. Buffy and William grew up together. He left to marry Dru. Now he's back. All Human fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh God. There he is," Buffy thought as she looked up from scrubbing the hall floor. It had been so long since she'd seen him. He hadn't come home since he married that Drusilla chit. Buffy didn't understand how he could just forget she existed.

Growing up she and Master William had been the best of friends. He's the one who taught her to read and write. They would spend hours together in the garden writing poetry and sharing secrets. He swore to her they would be friends forever. Than he got old enough to work with his father. William's duty became all consuming. He didn't have time for Buffy any longer. Soon he was gone. Married to a fine debutant. He left without so much as a goodbye for his supposedly dear friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She's finally gone," William thought to himself as he breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped into his old home. It had been five years since he'd returned. Five long years married to a woman who was supposed to be perfect. Five long years with a woman who had lost all sense of reality. It had been five long years and he was tired.

Growing up, William always knew he would be expected to marry a girl of proper social standings and a pocket book to match. He understood what his duty was, he just didn't understand why he had to follow it.

His father arranged a match for him with Mr. Worthington, Drusilla's father, when her was twenty years old. It looked like it would be a splendid union. Drusilla was beautiful in a dark raven sort of manor, rich and extremely well tempered. William and Dru got along cordially enough and William had hoped that one day he would learn to love her and she love him in return. That was not to be sadly.

After the wedding, when he began to spend more time with her, William realized that Dru wasn't quite right in the head. She would constantly talk to the stars and her doll, Miss Edith. As disturbing as he found this, William stood by her side as he was expected to do. Scandal was not an option.

One day her mind became too much for her to handle. William had gone on a trip to town on the day he'd found her. He had just returned home and was tired, so he decided to take a nap before checking on Dru. As soon as he walked into his room he saw her. She was just lying there on his bed. She looked so pale and innocent with Miss Edith in one hand and a vile of poison in the other. Her expression was so peaceful. William still feels guilt today, because his first thought when he saw her was, "Thank God."

He couldn't stay in that house anymore. That's why he came back to the home where he grew up; a place where he had so many happy memories. William took a deep breath and headed toward his rooms. Not really paying attention to where he was going he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry," He apologized.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Sir," Buffy said looking up, "It's my fault. I'm awfully clumsy sometimes."

William's breath caught in his throat when he saw whom he had run into. "Buffy?"

Giving a slight curtsy and a "Yes, Master William," Buffy hurried out of the room leaving William in a state of confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy slowed down when she got to her room. Closing her door she let loose the breath she'd been holding. She felt like an idiot running away like that, but what was she supposed to say to the man that ignored her for the past five years? "It doesn't matter anyways," Buffy told herself. "What's done is done. Besides I don't even like him any more." "Ya right," She thought. Just than there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Hey it's me. Open up," Buffy's best friend and fellow maid, Willow, said.

Opening the door, Buffy moved towards her bed. "Hey, Will. What's up?"

Willow could tell something was wrong. "I could ask the same thing."

"What? Me? Nothings up," Buffy said defensively, as Willow raised her eyebrow. Buffy's reserve could never stand up against Willow's resolve face. "Fine. William's back today."

Willows eyes grew wide. "_Master_ William?" At Buffy's nod, Willow giggled and jumped on the bed next to her. "So? Why aren't you excited? All you have ever talked about since I've gotten here is how much you wanted him to come home."

"I have not!" Buffy stomped her foot. "Further more, any person who obviously couldn't care enough about me to say goodbye has no affection of mine." As she finished there was another knock at the door.

"Buffy?" was heard from the other side, causing both girls to stair at the door as if it were a monster. "Buffy, are you there?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

William couldn't believe it. Even after so long Buffy was still here. God, how he used to love spending long summer afternoons with her in the garden. She was his best friend. Heck, Buffy was his only friend.

So why did she run away from him? She acted as if they didn't even know each other. He had to speak with her; talk as they used to do when they were children. Deciding to pass on the nap, William headed to the servants quarters.

Once he got there, William realized he didn't know what room was hers. Just when he was about to turn around and find someone who could help him, he heard Buffy scream, "I have not!" Smiling he couldn't believe his luck.

Standing outside her door, he froze, as he was about to knock. What was he going to say to her? Five years of no communication had made him realize he new nothing about her. What if she was married now? What if she had children? Shaking his head at the pathetic ness of his behavior, William raised his hand and knocked. On the other side of the door all talking stopped.

"Buffy?" William questioned, his nerves acting up again. "Buffy, are you there?" After a few moments the door opened. William's breath caught as he stared into Buffy's emerald eyes. He pushed down the urge to take her into his arms.

"Yes?" She asked so innocently. At that one word William lost all of his speech capability.

"Buffy," He finally said, with a definitive sound to his voice and a smile on his lips. William felt his heart swell when he saw Buffy smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello, Sir," Buffy said demurely as she lowered her eyes.

William hooked his finger under her chin. "What's with all this sir business? It's William."

Buffy's brows furrowed as her anger returned. "I'm sorry, _Sir._ It's been so long since we have had any communication, _Sir._ I did not know where we stood, _Sir._ Besides you are my employer, and I am but a maid in you house hold, _Sir._

William felt a wave of renewed guilt wash over him as he stared into her sad, frustrated eyes. "I'm so sorry, Pet."

"Sometimes, _Sir_, sorry just isn't enough. Now is there anything else you needed, or may I turn in for the night?" Buffy questioned turning to close the door when William shook his head no.

Standing outside her closed door, William was in a state of disbelief. He understood why she was angry, but this uncharacteristic behavior unnerved him. William had to find a way to earn her friendship and trust once again.

He decided it was to late to do anything now, so he might as well go to bed and start Operation Re-friend Buffy tomorrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That went well. Don't you think?" Willow asked as Buffy sank to her bed with a sigh.

Buffy glared at her best friend as she closed her eyes. "Sure it went well, if you consider me practically spitting at him going well."

"It wasn't so bad. Besides I'm sure he understands why you're a bit ticked. You've been carrying all this anger on your shoulders for the past five years, it's good to finally let it go. Maybe you can be friends again."

"I don't know Wills," Buffy said with a defeated voice.

"He said he was sorry."

Opening her now tear filled eyes, Buffy looked at Willow. "He could sit outside that door for a thousand and one nights saying he was sorry, and I still don't know if I could forgive him. I know it's been five years Will, but he was my best friend and what he did really hurt me."

Willow sighed sympathetically. Sometimes her friend was just plain stubborn. "Alright, I'm going to head to bed- got an early start tomorrow- and I suggest you do the same."

After Willow left, Buffy changed into her night gown, and sat at her vanity to brush her hair. Staring at her reflection, Buffy wondered if she'd be able to be friends with William again. "He's just going to have to work his rear off. If he thinks he can waltz back in my life after five years and pretend things haven't changed, he's got another thing coming," She thought to herself. Just as she drifted off to the land of the faeries one last thought passed through her mind. "But my God he's hot."


	4. Chapter 4, 5, and Epilogue

Chapter 4

William walked into the dinning room when he heard his mother call for Buffy. "Buffy would you be a dear and fetch my knitting from the solar?"

Smiling at Ann Buffy nodded and replied, "I'll be just a moment."

"Good morning Mother. I'll be right back, I must have a quick word with Buffy," William said darting out of the dinning room before his mother could even say hello.

"Oomph," Buffy sighed as she ran into William on her way back to the dinning room. Scowling at William, she tried to control her anger. "Pardon me, Sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well for one, you could start calling me William again." William smirked when her heard a slight growl, but continued before Buffy could interrupt. "Secondly, I would like you to join me in the garden today for a picnic."

Buffy just didn't understand how William could suddenly want to be her friend again. "A kind offer, I'm sure, but unfortunately I have chores to attend to that can't be put off."

"You have to take time to eat at some point," William countered. "Come on, Luv."

Sighing again, Buffy couldn't think of any other excuses. She did have to eat. "Alright. I shall meet you in the around noon, but only for an hour. I can't neglect my duties." With that said Buffy headed back to the dinning room leaving a smiling William to follow behind her; a position he didn't mind at all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is a change from last night," Willow commented when Buffy finished telling her about the lunch plans. "What happened to 'I hate him!'?"

Buffy glared at her best friend. "You knew I didn't mean that, and besides what am I supposed to do? He's my boss. I can't just tell him no and not think of the repercussions."

Willow rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't hurt you or fire you; Ann loves you too much."

"Ann might love me, but William is the master of the household now, and what he says is law," Buffy said with a nauseous look in her eyes.

Before Willow could reply there was a knock at the door. "Is it me or is this becoming a habit?"

Smiling Buffy asked who was at the door. "It's me Buffy, and you know it," William responded, sending both girls into a fit of giggles.

Settling down Buffy got up too answer the door. "Hello, Sir. I was a bit busy this morning so I didn't have time to pack a picnic, but if we go now it wont take me long to do so."

"It's William, and I already had one packed. You didn't really think I would make you make the lunch that I asked you to have with me?" When she didn't reply William frowned. "You know me, Buffy. I'm not like that."

Buffy looked deep into his eyes. "See, that's the point. I don't know you anymore"

Taking her hand William gave a definitive nod. "Than let's go get reacquainted."

Chapter 5

"I can't believe you remembered my favorite treat!" Buffy exclaimed as William handed her a raspberry tart.

Looking at her lovingly he replied, "I remember everything about you, Buffy."

"Than why didn't you write?"

"I'm so sorry. You will never know how sorry I am for leaving things the way they were for so long. I never wanted to leave home. I never wanted to leave you," William tried to explain.

"Than why did you?" Buffy asked on the brink of tears.

"I am the only son my father ever had. I was expected to marry well, and produce a high society heir that would one day take my place after I passed away."

"But…"

"But it didn't turn out that way. Drusilla was beautiful and of the best bloodlines. Any bachelor would have killed to marry her, but she looked at me." William wiped away a tear that began to roll down Buffy's cheek. "I was nerdy William and she wanted me."

"I looked at you too," Buffy whispered so quietly he almost didn't here her.

"Buffy if I had known you gave me even the smallest of glances, I would have tried everything to be there for you. You were my best friend, and I'm sorry. My blindness cost me five years of my life. A life I could have spent in heaven. A life I was forced to live in hell."

"Hell?" Buffy questioned. William sighed and began his tale of the past five years. He told her everything Dru had done to the people around them, him and even herself. He left nothing out. He wanted to earn her trust back.

Buffy's heart broke for William, and she pulled him in to a hug. "Oh William. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take away your past five years and make you forget all the pain she caused you."

William melted in her embrace. God how he loved her. "Marry me."

Buffy froze. "What?"

"Marry Me," He repeated. Buffy tried to move away, but he wouldn't let her. "We'd be wonderful together. Please Buffy. I love you."

Buffy's tears returned with a vengeance. "Please, William, don't do this. You know we can't marry. I'm a maid, and you still don't have a high society son to carry on your families fortune."

"I don't care about things like that. I was forced to live in a horrible marriage before and I wont do it again."

"William I'm a maid," Buffy said again.

"All that means is that you're a hard worker, and that you would treat those who work around you with more respect than any debutant out there. I love you Buffy, and I will till the end of time. Will you marry me?"

Buffy saw the sincerity and love in William's face when he finally let her lean back. "I feel as if I have waited my entire life."

"Waited for what, my heart?" William asked slightly confused.

Beaming, Buffy pounced on William's lap. "A moment like this."

"Does that mean you'll be my wife?" William inquired, the hope evident in his voice.

"Yes, William, I'll be your wife," Buffy barely finished when William picked her up and began spinning her around the garden.

Epilogue

The sounds of children laughing and playing could be heard through out the estate as everyone began to take their seats.

"Now are you sure you have everything?" the old woman asked.

"Yes Nan. Something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue. Mum mad me triple check even before we left the house. Everything's here. I promise," the bride said as she stood up.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have everything under control, Mum?" questioned the other woman in the room.

The old woman patted her daughter's cheek. "Of course not, Dilara. I figured that you'd be a nervous wreck, and might accidentally forget a minor important detail. Besides Tanon is my last grandbaby to get married, I'm obligated to fret."

Dilara rolled her eyes to the heavens. "My apologies, Mother, but don't forget about all those great grandchildren who have yet to even think about marriage. Any who, it's almost time to begin so we should probably take our seats."

"I'll be out in a moment. I just want to expel one last piece of advice before Tanon ties her hand to that man for the rest of her life."

Tanon giggled as her mother walked out of the room, giving up. "So Nan, what great wisdom do you have for me today?"

Smiling the woman began, "When it comes to marriage, no matter how good it is, there is still those times when you'll want to just ring your husband's neck." The woman paused as Tanon burst out laughing, remembering a time when she chased her own husband around the house with a rolling pin. "My point is that during those times, when you don't think you can take being married to that man for another second, you must remember."

"Remember what?" Tanon asked as they walked to the beginning of the long isle. Tanon's soon to be husband, who had seemed nervous, calmed as soon as he looked into Tanon's eye.

The old woman smirked knowingly, and bent down to whisper in her granddaughter's ear. "Remember the moments like these." With that the woman hurried to take her seat near her husband, who took her hand as soon as she sat down.

As the I do's were said her husband leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you Buffy."

Turning to return the kiss the old woman replied, "And I you William. And I you."

The End

Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent. I love them dearly. I hope none of you thought this was going to be a long fic, because it was always meant to be a short ditty. Hope you enjoyed it. I want to attempt a Wesley/Dawn fic that has Spuffy in it, so we'll see where that might lead. It will be a while if at all. Any who, all final reviews are most appreciated. Buena Fortuna to you all and Goddess bless. Nichbuket


End file.
